Angels of Redemption
The Angels of Redemption are a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels Legion. Chapter History The Angels of Redemption is a Chapter of the Second Founding, created from the gene-seed of the Dark Angels. This Chapter is celebrated throughout the Imperium of Man, their deeds almost as famed as those of their Progenitors. They have fought in many campaigns and wars, both as a part of a greater Imperial force or as a single Chapter. Like their fellow Unforgiven Chapters however, they are wont to stand apart from their own allies. This Dark Angels Successor Chapter displays a particular zeal in prosecuting their quest against the Fallen Angels. Nothing can dissuade them from this most sacred of quests, to right the ancient wrongs of their progenitors. Even though the Chapter has proven itself in battle, their help is sometimes refused due to their reputation for acting against orders and on occasion withdrawing from a campaign in order to pursue their own, undisclosed ends. This has often times resulted in tragic consequences for their allies. Due to a number of incidents, Imperial forces have at times actually declined the aid of the Angels of Redemption, despite the terrible insult implicit in doing so. The consequences of these incidents of unexpected withdrawals has yet to emerge, but may lead to censure by the Inquisition or outright excommunication by the High Lords of Terra, depending on the Chapter's future actions and political support. Notable Battles *'Defence of Gatlinghive (Unknown Date)' - The Angels of Redemption abandoned their post just before the Ork's final assault to capture the Fallen Angel Baalakai. This resulted in the fall of Gatling hive and the massacre of all its remaining people by the Greenskins. The Chapter was never called to account for their actions, as there were no survivors to press any form of formal inquiry. The Angels of Redemption had forsaken their duties to begin a hunt that led them to capture a particularly notorious Fallen Angel, the former Dark Angels company captain Baalakai. *'Sepulchre Sigma Incident (811.M41)' - A combined Angels of Redemption force consisting of elements of the Chapter's 1st and 2nd Companies deployed to the Jericho Reach in 811.M41, though not at the request of the Crusade's High Command. The force made orbit around Fortress Spite, and several of the Chapter's officer cadre including an Interrogator-Chaplain demanded entry into the dungeons of Sepulchre Sigma. Refusing entry to the Space Marines, a short, brutal firefight ensued. Thirty enlisted men and three senior officers were killed. The Space Marines finally emerged three days later, several of their number bearing a stasis-casket, and returned to their vessel. The Angels of Redemption then departed Fortress Spite, without explanation, and were last seen heading towards the Hadex Anomaly. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - The Angels of Redemption participated in the Third War for Armageddon. When the Ork Warboss Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka led a second unsuccessful WAAAGH! against that crucial Hive World, the Angels of Redemption committed 4 companies to the conflict. During their operations on Armageddon, the Chapter's forces were redirected to the homeworld of the Imperial Guard's Monglor Ogryn Auxilia in order to put down an insurrection by the indigenous Ogryn population. Chapter Relics *''The Bastion Unwavering'' - This mighty tower shield stands little over a metre-and-a-half tall, forged of triple-hardened adamantium, and reinforced with a potent force field. It was brought to Watch Fortress Erioch by Brother Asmodel of the Angels of Redemption, and when its protection at last failed him, his Chapter demanded the return of their sacred relic. The Watch-Commander of the time saw this as dishonour upon Asmodel’s service in the Vigil, and kept it within the armouries of Erioch, where it remains a point of contention to this day. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Chapter's Power Armour is dominoed bone-white and dark green. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a winged skull. Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Deathwatch - Rites of Battle'' (RPG), p. 60 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' Category:A Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels